castlevaniafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Original Fan Fiction
The following fan fiction are not related to any particular game and take place during eras and generations in between the games or are not closely tied to one particular game. For fan fiction related to a cast of characters from a particular game, please see Game Specific Fan Fiction. Descriptions, author names, and fan fiction links are from FanFiction.net, unless stated otherwise. Pre-Modern Age Original Fan Fiction *Castlevania: Kiss of Death by xAmeliaTepesx - This is the prologue to my upcoming castlevania fanfic. * Castlevania : Dead Man's Hand http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4671209/1/Castlevania_Dead_Mans_Hand by srgeman - The year is 1437, and Andrew Belmont awaits the birth of his child. His villiage is attacked though, and his wife has been kidnapped by Death. Armed with the vampire killer, Andrew must brave the castle, if he wants to rescue those he loves. * Castlevania: The Tower at Dusk http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4438485/1/Castlevania_The_Tower_at_Dusk by John Michaels - Dracula has risen again and a tower said to be a myth also appeared. That's when vampire Xaaron meets with demon slayer Alexandra to try and reach the tower to defeat Lord Dracula. * Land of Castlevania: Dawn of Revival http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4418750/1/Land_of_Castlevania_Dawn_of_Revival by DMarkRode - Danger and evil returns to plague the Belmont brothers after a long time peace. Darkness always returns. My first submitted story which takes place in the Castlevania world. I completely made up the story, using elements from the game's story. Enjoy! * Books you never read http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3912663/1/Books_you_never_read by Winkaku - Most books from within the many libraries of the Belmont clan are guides, tales that carry wisdom to be passed on through the ages with pride and power... here is a page from one that is not. * Castlevania: All His Engines http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5483316/1/Castlevania_All_His_Engines by Legend Maker - For centuries, Dracula has made war upon humanity. For centuries, Dracula has always been certain that humanity is cruel, worthless, and deserving of death. For centuries, Dracula has never had his position challenged beyond the ways of combat. But in this alternate timeline, in the year of 1882, a new Belmont will arise, to finally give Dracula a different question. Not 'What is a man'...but 'What is Dracula'...? Modern Age Original Fan Fiction *Castlevania: Sonnet of Legends by Ryu - COMPLETED! Rachael, a Belmont descendant, receives a visit from Renon about her brothers mysterious disappearance. With his help, she must find him. But, is he really as helpful as he sounds? * Castlevania 06 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3013687/1/Castlevania_06 by gojitenks - It has been years since the past fight between Dracula and the Belmont family. Castlevania has arose again and now a new Belmont and a schoolmate must cast aside their differences if they * Untested http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2679658/1/Untested by Patricia de Lioncourt - Adriana Smith is just a normal girl...or so she thinks. However, as her mother and she move into a house known as Belmont Manor and a strange storm and decoration enter her life, she will find that her mother has not told her the truth of her family... * Castlevania vampire in time http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3304109/1/Castlevania_vampire_in_time by shlomi - it's my castlevania game. read and enjoy. Futuristic Original Fan Fiction * Never Sleep Never Die http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3485643/1/Never_Sleep_Never_Die by Hell-At-Midnight - He loved her she loved him. He was from the past she was from the future. The truth is that hearts are fragile things. * Castlevania: Young Blood by Busterwolf1176 - In 2099, Alistair Belmont, the youngest to ever wield the whip, must leave his pampered lifestyle behind to challenge Dracula before he completes his resurrection. Part 1. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3932705/1/Castlevania_Young_Blood An old ally rises upon sensing the return of Count Dracula, only to encounter a vicious surprise. Part 2 of the Young Blood Series. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3935421/1/Castlevania_Young_Blood_Part_II Alistair Belmont's journey towards the castle is interrupted by ambush. Part 3. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3935429/1/Castlevania_Young_Blood_Part_III Category:Fan Fiction